triquetra_unityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryokinesis
Cryokinesis is the rare and strong elemental power that enables the user to generate and manipulate cold and ice. Variation of Hydrokinesis. Description The user can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, slush, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. The power can also be used to manipulate generate and control ice and snow at will, create unusually strong blizzards, snowstorms and snowfall, and freeze an entire area, room or building with solid ice and create a variety of shapes out of solid ice. |-|Method= *Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving a tunnel. *'Cold Manipulation' - to manipulate the cold. **'Cold Generation' - to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby lowering tempperature. **'Cold Energy Manipulation' - to manipulate very cold energy. ***Frostbite to freeze anything to atomic levels making it fragile. ****'Ultimate Freeze' - to freeze absolutely anything. *'Cryokinetic Constructs' - to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of ice. **'Ice Imprisonment' - to bind, imprison or otherwise stop objects by using ice. *'Freezing Kiss' - to freeze another via kiss. *'Ice Attacks' - to release/use ice/cold for various attacks. **'Freeze Vision' - to emit beams of freezing energy from one's eyes. **'Ice Blast' - to release ice on a specific target area. **'Ice Breath' - to generate from within oneself ice/cold and release them from the mouth. **'Ice Spike Projection' - to project spikes of ice/cold. *'Ice Generation' - to generate ice. **'Snow Generation' - to generate snow. *'Avalanche Creation' - to create avalanches. **'Ice Negation' - to negate ice. *Manipulate the properties of ice/cold. **Shard Manipulation of ice. *Move/lift cold/ice. **'Cryokinetic Surfing' - to manipulate ice to increase their maneuverability. **'Cryokinetic Flight' - to fly by using ice. |-|Developed Abilities= *'Cold Empowerment' - to gain strength from the cold. *'Cold Immunity' and/or Temperature Resistance are both extremely desirable. *'Cryogenic Blood' - to have blood that is freezing cold. *'Cryokinetic Combat' - to use cold and ice in physical combat. *'Cryoporation' - to teleport via ice/snow. *'Crystal Manipulation' - Ice is a type of crystal. *'Empathic Ice Manipulation' - to control ice through emotions and feelings. *'Ice Augmentation' - to augment the element of ice. *'Ice Mimicry' - to transform into or have a physical body made up of ice. *'Ice Shield' - to crate a force field/shield out of ice. *'Ice Storm Creation' - to create ice storms. *'Ice Transmutation' - to tansform matter into ice. *'Winter Manipulation' - to manipulate the season of Winter and the concept of cold, snow, death, and solitude. **Certain aspects of Weather Manipulation - Hail, Blizzards, etc. Limitations *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *The creation of ice may depend on the amount of moisture available; dry areas could make this difficult or impossible. *Ice is affected by everything that normal ice would be, although the user is perfectly able to use their power to return the ice in its original shape and/or controlling it even under these forces: **Melt under extreme heat (Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, etc.). **Vibrations are difficult (if not impossible) to freeze, as they cause the ice to shatter, making sound-based abilities a perfect counter. List of Users Notes *Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation) is the polar opposite of Ice Manipulation/water Manipulation. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Active Powers